


I Want To Hear You Ask For It

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [55]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Gallavich, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on a prompt:</strong> Ian makes Mickey beg for it, ya know, like during sexy times. Sorry if its weird, lol thanks</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Hear You Ask For It

Ian loves being a tease.

If there's one thing he likes more than hearing Mickey grunt and groan under him, it's hearing him beg to get there.

Mickey on the other hand, did not appreciate it. He was one of those 'give it to me while I'm hot' guys, waiting was not something he liked.

"Come the _fuck_ on Gallagher, before I die of old age..." he grumbled as Ian took his time to undress him.

Ian grinned wickedly, "not being impatient are you Mick?"

"Considerin' you keep rubbin' up my thighs _without_ touching dick, yes I'm fucking impatient," he huffed.

"So tell me what you want, I want to hear you ask for it." He breathed, leaning in to lick slowly over one of Mickey's nipples.

Mickey's breath hitched and he grunted. "You're not fucking serious are you?"

"Come on, tell me you want me... I want to hear it."

"You're a kinky little shit, you know that?" Mickey grinned and Ian stilled all movements.

"Uh huh, now do it," he said.

"Give me a reason to and maybe I'll - _holy fuck, oh yeah, just like that..._ " Mickey moaned as Ian's lips slipped down to his cock and covered the tip, his tongue swirling around torturously.

In an instant his hot mouth had pulled away and Mickey whimpered. "Come on Mick, you know what you have to do..."

"Please, _fuck_ , just do it again... please..."

"That's good Mick..." Ian purred, leaving a sloppy kiss on the head of his dick.

"Oh yeah, more, _please._.."

"I like that word, please what Mick?"

"Please shut up and put my dick back in your mouth... come on Ian... _please_..." Mickey breathed and Ian swallowed him down as far as he could go in one mouthful.

One of Mickey's hands found Ian's hair but the redhead batted him away so he took to gripping the sheets tightly between his fists.

" _Oh yeah just like that_... keep going, _please Ian_..."

His name slipping out of Mickey's lips had his own dick aching to be touched. He was sloppy and rough, just the way Mickey liked it and Ian had his toes curling in no time. 

But Mickey wasn't going to get it that easily.

Ian pulled his mouth away, licking his lips slowly and Mickey looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"Why'd you stop?" he said, out of breath.

"You don't want to come like that, tell me what you really want," he grinned, his hands sliding up and down Mickey's thighs again.

"Fuck me...  _Jesus Gallagher._.. just fuck me..." Mickey said.

Ian bit his lip, "good boy, now get on your knees."

Mickey flicked an eyebrow up at him before turning to rest on his hands and knees. Ian reached over to grab the condoms and the bottle of lube, biting his lip as he slowly rolled it onto himself and slicked up.

Mickey groaned in frustration, "come on Ian."

"You're such a cockslut Mickey," Ian said, bracing his hands on Mickey's ass and angling his hips to rub his cock against Mickey's hole. "This what you like?"

"Yes," he groaned. " _Fuck_ yes, please Ian just do it."

Ian loved to tease, but the sound of Mickey's wrung out voice was making it impossible to resist him. He lined up properly and ran a hand down Mickey's back, making him shiver.

"Don't go slow, you hear me?" Mickey growled.

"What's the magic word?" He whispered huskily, pushing just the tip of his dick inside him and Mickey was already trying to push back.

"Please, just fucking - _please Ian_..." he said, sounding completely wrecked.

Ian groaned as he pushed in to the hilt and began pumping hard against Mickey's perfect ass, and Mickey was taking it like a pro, his grunts and groans were bringing Ian closer.

He held off until the strokes against Mickey's sweet spot left his lover crying out with ecstasy, spilling himself on the sheets under him and pushing back as much as he could until Ian's hips thrusted erratically and he was coming deep inside his boyfriend.

When his aftershocks subsided he pulled out and rolled onto his back, completely elated.

"I have got to get you begging more often," he said with half a laugh.

"Oh no, I don't think so, you're a fucking tease man," Mickey said, reaching over to the bedside table to get a cigarette.

"You love it," Ian grinned, taking the cigarette straight from Mickey's mouth.

"Shut up," he grunted.


End file.
